Lelouch's Museum Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch has a high school field trip at Princess Cornelia's museum.


Note: Code Geass is not owned and created by me.

Lelouch Lamperouge was upset about the high school field trip. He and the other students were supposed to spend a few hours at Princess Cornelia's royal museum. Lelouch said "This is going to be a dumb and boring event."

Suzaku Kururugi replied "But it's a really good museum."

Lelouch angrily said "Museums are boring."

Lelouch and the other students arrived at the museum. Lelouch tried to take a nap outside so Suzaku woke him up. Princess Cornelia said "Greetings students of some fancy school. Welcome to my museum. If you break anything you'll be locked in a dungeon for years." The students looked scared. Princess Cornelia said "Don't worry. If you break anything you'll just fail high school forever."

Lelouch whispered "Oh no. Princess Cornelia might know who I am. If she discovers that I could get into lots of trouble. I better hide my face." Lelouch wrapped his coat around his face.

Suzaku asked "What are you doing Lelouch?"

Lelouch said "Um my face is cold."

Suzaku replied "You can't use your coat as a mask."

Lelouch tried to tape the coat to his face, but he accidentally broke his tape dispenser. Lelouch dropped the coat in a garbage can. He jumped into the garbage can to get his coat back.

The garbage guy grabbed the garbage can that Lelouch was in and said "This garbage can is so heavy that it needs to lose weight." The garbage guy threw Lelouch and the garbage into his garbage truck. The garbage guy tried to drive to the dump, but Lelouch jumped out of the garbage truck and accidentally ripped the tires off of the garbage truck. The garbage truck crash landed into the museum.

Lelouch whispered "I hope that the garbage guy gets all of the blame for these antics."

Gilford walked by and asked "Who broke a big part of the museum?"

The garbage guy said "Some crazy guy jumped out of my garbage truck and stole the tires off of my garbage truck."

Gilford replied "That seems like a fake story."

The garbage guy said "You need to believe me."

Gilford replied "Hold on there garbage dude. I'm allowed to not believe your story."

Lelouch said "I need another way to hide." Lelouch went into the broom closet.

Princess Cornelia walked by and asked "What's going on?"

Gilford said "The garbage guy drove his garbage truck into the museum. There's plenty of broken pieces of the wall and gross garbage around the museum."

Princess Cornelia said "Have the garbage arrested and get the janitor to clean up the museum."

The janitor walked into the broom closet and saw Lelouch. The janitor asked "What are you doing in here dude?"

Lelouch said "I was hiding from trouble."

The janitor replied "You shouldn't hide from trouble. You should face your troubles and battle them."

Lelouch said "I have a much more helpful idea. I'm going to pretend to be the janitor. Give me your uniform." Lelouch took his tuxedo out of his backpack and gave it to the janitor. Lelouch put on the janitor's work outfit.

Princess Cornelia angrily said "You better clean up this floor well."

Lelouch jokingly replied "I'll clean it up badly." Lelouch threw the broom for fun, but he accidentally broke the broom in half. Lelouch went to the janitor's closet to get another broom. Lelouch cleaned up pieces of the museum for a few minutes.

Princess Cornelia asked "Why aren't you still cleaning up the museum?"

Lelouch whined "I'm getting tired and uninterested in this job."

Princess Cornelia angrily said "I'm giving you a pay cut. If you keep being lazy I'll have you fired."

Lelouch kept cleaning up random pieces of the museum up. Lelouch put a bunch of pieces of the museum into a garbage can. Lelouch said "I don't like this job."

Shirley Fenette walked up and asked "What are you doing Lulu?"

Lelouch said "Um I'm the garbage guy."

Shirley smiled and replied "Yeah right. You're way cuter than any janitor."

Lelouch said "I ironically have more garbage on my clothes than most janitors."

Shirley asked "Why are you wearing the janitor's outfit?"

Lelouch said "I'm trying to keep Princess Cornelia from finding out my secret identity?"

Shirley asked "Does she know that you're Zero?"

Lelouch said "No, but she could find out that I'm Prince Lelouch. She could get me grounded."

Shirley replied "I think you need a different way to hide than pretending to be Princess Cornelia's janitor."

Lelouch said "I'll find a more normal way to hide." He decided to hide in the restroom. He hanged out in the restroom for a few hours. After Lelouch got out of the restroom he noticed there was a line of over twenty five guys waiting to use the restroom.

Princess Cornelia said "This day has been a terrible experience. However I hope that this has taught you students the importance of being careful while you're in royal places."

Lelouch proudly replied "I'm the prince of carefulness." Lelouch decided to light a match to look at some cool looking fire, but he accidentally dropped the match on one of the paintings. The painting got destroyed.

Princess Cornelia pointed to Lelouch and said "I'm going to have you arrested."

Lelouch responded "I need to escape this eccentric museum." A few of the guards started chasing Lelouch. Lelouch ran outside and went into the garbage truck. He tried to use the garbage truck to drive away, but he accidentally drove the garbage truck into a empty part of the museum. The museum broke in half. Nobody got injured by the accident, but the museum got so damaged that it was shut down. The school staff who worked at the high school were forced to pay for the museum.

Lelouch said "Everybody will probably hate me now."

Shirley replied "I'll always love you Lulu."

Lelouch said "I'll always love me too."


End file.
